


I'm your drug

by Girl from cabin 7 (Enotopauk)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotopauk/pseuds/Girl%20from%20cabin%207
Summary: После смерти сестры Нико топит свои чувства в алкоголе и наркотиках.Студент-медик Уилл Солас хочет помочь ему и становится его личным наркологом и психотерапевтом.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 2





	1. А мне не плевать!

— Нико, ты опять напился? — только Уилл зашёл в свою квартиру, как заметил пьяного Нико ди Анджело. Угораздило же его выбрать именно Нико! Почему он вообще притащил его к себе домой, мог бы оставить в каком-нибудь наркодиспансере?! Может, студент был слишком добр к своим пациентам, а может, слишком самонадеян, если решил лечить _его_ самостоятельно.  
— Иди нахуй, Солас!  
Уилл безуспешно пытался усадить парня на диван.  
— Для тебя «мистер Солас».  
— А мне по-е-бать, — по слогам произнёс ди Анджело.  
Медик лишь тяжело вздохнул. Что бы он ни пытался сделать, Нико всё равно кололся и напивался. В такие моменты, Уиллу оставалось только следить, чтобы он не убил себя или кого-нибудь поблизости. А ещё, каждый раз на следующий день ди Анджело почти ничего не мог вспомнить.  
— Если тебе что-то не нравится, Уилл, — внезапно начал Нико, — можешь сдать меня в наркодиспансер или отвести в клуб анонимных алкоголиков. А сам сходи в клуб анонимных девственников!  
— Ха-ха, как смешно, — сухо произнёс Солас. За последнюю неделю парень успел привыкнуть к подобным шуточкам со стороны ди Анджело и совсем не обижался на них, потому что знал, что они исходят от пьяного наркомана, который на следующий же день всё это забудет.

* * *

Последнюю неделю Уилл часто проводил время в университетской библиотеке. Он брал огромное количество книг по психологии и наркологии, любые материалы, которые могли бы помочь ему с лечением Нико. Вот и сейчас, раз выдалась свободная минутка, он сидел в библиотеке.  
Солас прочитал уже с десяток глав, прежде чем проверить уведомления на телефоне. Парень устал, ему надо было на что-то переключить своё внимание. Его привлекло оповещение о новом сообщении: «Нико ди Анджело, 14:45. Уилл, выйди, пожалуйста. Нам нужно поговорить».

Студент взял пару книг из библиотеки и направился на выход из института. На улице его поджидал Мистер Наркоман собственной персоной, делающий глубокую затяжку. Уилл ненавидел, когда кто-то курил, от запаха табака ему становилось невероятно хреново.  
— Дымишь, как дракон, — пожаловался Уилл.  
— А ты идёшь слишком долго, — бросил в ответ Нико. На ди Анджело была его любимая чёрная футболка, похожего оттенка конверсы, узкие тёмные джинсы с прикрепленной к ним серебряной цепью и эластичные бинты, которыми Солас замотал руки парня почти по локоть, в надежде, что тот больше не будет колоться. Это не сработало, но ди Анджело так понравилось, как это выглядит, что он просил Уилла вновь и вновь бинтовать его предплечья и кисти рук. — Я тебе SMS минут двадцать назад прислал.  
— Потуши сигарету, Николас.  
— Не то что, Уильям?  
— Где ты вообще нашёл их?  
— Завалялись в моей старой куртке, — кратко ответил брюнет и сделал новую затяжку. — Возможно, я должен извиниться.  
— И за что же ты извиняешься? — поинтересовался Уилл.  
— Может, за своё вчерашнее поведение, а может, за что-нибудь другое. Как тебе будет угодно, — ответил Нико и потушил сигарету.  
— Раз так, давай за всё и сразу, а то потом забудешь, — скрестив руки на груди сказал медик.  
— Простите меня, мистер Солас, я больше так не буду. Доволен?  
— Для первого раза сойдёт.  
— Занятия кончились? — спросил темноволосый.  
— Ага. Можем сходить в кофейню или сразу отправиться домой.  
Ди Анджело пробормотал что-то неразборчивое себе под нос, и парни двинулись в сторону квартиры.

* * *

— СОЛАС! — громогласно раздалось откуда-то из кухни. Нико влетел в его комнату как ураган и начал возмущаться, — ТЫ КУДА ГЕРОИН ДЕЛ, СВОЛОЧЬ?!  
— И тебе доброе утро, Нико, — склонившись над учебниками, спокойно отвечал Уилл. — А наркотики я спрятал.  
— КУДА? — парень резко развернул сиденье медика и сейчас смотрел прямо ему в глаза.  
— Прости, Нико, но я не отвечу тебе на этот вопрос, — невозмутимо говорил Солас. — Как бы хорошо после принятия психотропов ты себя не чувствовал, рано или поздно они тебя убьют.  
— Да плевать! — парень отошёл и, вроде, начал успокаиваться. — Меня и машина на улице убить может, но я же не сижу вечно дома!  
— А мне не плевать! Мне не всё равно, что с тобой будет, Нико. Может, я беспокоюсь за тебя. Не думал?  
Оба замолчали. Уже неделю Уилл задавался вопросом «Почему он привёл ди Анджело домой?». И сейчас он ответил на него.  
— Как насчёт сходить куда-нибудь? — нарушил тишину Солас.  
— Например?  
— Макдоналдс?  
— Обожаю Макдоналдс, — почти незаметно улыбнувшись, ответил брюнет.


	2. Так сколько у тебя вредных привычек?

— Договорились же! Если куришь, то хотя бы окно открывай, — Уилл только что вернулся с занятий, но стоило ему зайти в квартиру, как он об этом пожалел.  
— Прости, я забыл, что ты у нас такая принцесса.  
— А я не знал, что ты такой мудак.  
— Раз я такой мудак, то почему бы тебе меня не выселить? — выдыхая дым, кинул брюнет.  
— Как я вижу, ты только этого и добиваешься.  
— Раз наркотики ты у меня забрал, то мне придётся довольствоваться только сигаретами и алкоголем.  
— Всё ещё не понимаю, как ты в семнадцать лет умудряешься доставать спиртное, его же только с двадцати одного продают.  
— Просто ты не знаешь, где искать, — с ухмылкой ответил Нико.  
— Чёрт, ди Анджело, сколько у тебя ещё этих пагубных привычек?  
На этот вопрос парень не ответил, лишь сделал очередную затяжку. После этого Уилл поспешил скрыться в своей комнате, чтобы больше не вдыхать этот мерзкий запах табака.

Солас вошёл в свою комнату, открыл окно на проветривание и принялся изучать книжки по психологии. Парень понимал, что скоро Нико найдёт новый способ и снова примет дозу или просто отыщет свой героин в столе медика. Уиллу нужно было лишить его не только возможности принимать наркотики, но и потребности, а это задачка не из лёгких.  
К вечеру, когда глаза уже закрывались от усталости, студент нашёл один способ избавить Нико от потребности курить, который решил проверить утром.

* * *

— Утро, ботаник, — Нико вошёл в кухню, потягиваясь ото сна и неся в руках бинты.  
— И тебе доброе, Николас, — Уилл оторвался от телефона и взглянул на только что вошедшего парня. — Снова? — брюнет утвердительно кивнул, садясь напротив доктора. Солас начал распутывать эластичные бинты, но перед этим он достал пачку сигарет и спросил ди Анджело: — Не хочешь покурить, пока я буду заматывать тебе руки?  
— В чём подвох? — осведомился темноволосый.  
— Ты будешь курить каждое утро и вечер, садясь прямо передо мной. Но только два раза в день, в это время ты можешь выкурить столько сигарет, сколько захочешь. А ещё я не буду тебя за это упрекать, — парень уже потянулся за сигаретой, но Солас резко убрал пачку и продолжил, — Ты бросишь сразу, как только посчитаешь это рутиной или тебе просто-напросто надоест. Договорились?  
— Да! — Уилл бросил упаковку в руки Нико и принялся покрывать их бинтами.

В течение полутора недель каждое утро ди Анджело садился рядом с Соласом и выкуривал по несколько сигарет, тоже самое он делал и вечером, а потом ему просто надоело. Нико сдержал обещание, данное Уиллу, и бросил, как только посчитал это рутиной.  
— Не хочешь сигаретку? — медик протянул парню пачку.  
— Обойдусь.  
— Не понял.  
— Надоело курить, — блондин улыбнулся, потягивающему кофе Нико. — Блять, не отсвечивай, ты, когда улыбаешься, на солнце похож.  
— Пока, мальчик-смерть — Уилл встал, схватил свою сумку и направился к выходу. — Увидимся после занятий.  
— Ага, ботаник, — отреагировал ди Анджело и продолжил наслаждаться своим ристретто из кофе машины.

* * *

Уилл достал бутылку виски и поставил её на стол, в то время, как Нико непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Ты ведь уже неделю не куришь, верно? — уточнил Солас.  
— Не курю, — тихо подтвердил ди Анджело. — Если ты собираешься отбить у меня желание пить таким же способом, то я против.  
— А что такое, Нико?  
— Из-за твоего тупого способа мне теперь дышать тяжело, блять.  
— Не из-за моего способа, а из-за твоего желания выкурить как можно больше сигарет.  
— И что с того?  
— Ты можешь выпивать по утрам столько алкоголя сколько хочешь.  
— Ну вот опять… Других методов не знаешь что ли?  
— Знаю, но этот кажется мне самым действенным.  
— Дай угадаю, я могу выпить абсолютно что угодно и в любых количествах, но только утром и под твоим надзором?  
— Верно, — улыбнулся блондин. — Так что, по рукам?  
— По рукам, по рукам…  
Уилл пододвинул бутылку виски к брюнету.  
— Окей, блонди, можешь ебануть виски с кофе?  
— Нет, — Солас поймал вопросительный взгляд парня и пояснил, — ты будешь обманывать себя и навряд ли бросишь.  
— Весь кайф обламываешь… — пробормотал себе под нос Нико, налил немного спиртного в стакан и быстрым движение опустошил его. — И долго ты будешь продолжать свой эксперимент?  
— До тех пор, пока тебе не надоест…  
— И я не брошу, — закончил ди Анджело. — Заебись.  
— Что-то не устраивает?  
— Что ты, Роджерс, меня абсолютно всё устраивает, — с явным сарказмом ответил парень, он пододвинул бутылку Уиллу.  
— Как я понимаю, на сегодня ты всё.  
— На сегодня всё, — словно эхо повторил Нико слова Соласа.


	3. У меня только одна привычка

— Так зачем тебе наручники? — Уилл пришёл в полицейский участок, в котором работал его приятель Лео Вальдес, и пытался уговорить друга дать ему наручники.  
— Помнишь, я забрал у тебя одного пьяного дебошира?  
— Ага, забудешь такое… Страшный тип…  
— И вы проверяли его у нарколога, верно?  
— Да. Пьяный наркоман, очень буйный пьяный наркоман… — несколько секунд детектив молчал, а после продолжил: — Ты всё ещё не ответил на мой вопрос, Солас. Наручники-то тебе зачем?  
— Он уже почти не пьёт, больше не курит и… мне нужны наручники, чтобы заставить его бросить наркотики.  
— Солас, блять, ты в своём уме?!  
— Лео, всего один вечер.  
— Пока полностью не объяснишь мне, зачем тебе эти грёбанные кандалы, и насколько законно то, что бы ты ни собирался сделать, ты их не получишь.  
— Эх… ладно…

* * *

— Нико, я дома!  
— И?  
— Выйди, нам надо поговорить, — студент зашёл в гостиную и стал ожидать ди Анджело.  
Спустя минут десять, Нико наконец показался в поле зрения Уилла.  
— Сядь, — произнёс медик. Нико стоял, не шелохнувшись, и блондин решил исправиться, — Нико, сядь, пожалуйста.  
Пускай, и закатив глаза, парень сел, Уилл тут же, ловким движением, пристегнул руку парня к батарее.  
— Уилл, это не смешно, — спокойно сказал темноволосый.  
— Просто подожди немного, ладно?  
Студент-медик встал с дивана и направился в свою комнату, чтобы достать наркотик. Пока где-то за его спиной раздавались недовольные крики Нико ди Анджело.  
— Солас, я с тобой разговариваю! Ответь, скотина!  
— И незачем так орать, — вернулся Уилл.  
— Ты нахуя меня пристегнул к батарее?  
Блондин подвинул журнальный столик так, чтобы Нико мог дотянуться до его края, положил шприц и наркотик на стол рядом с парнем, а сам сел напротив брюнета.  
— И где ты их прятал? — поинтересовался ди Анджело.  
— То есть тебя интересует только это?  
— Да.  
— В столе.  
— А вынес зачем?  
— Ты можешь вновь начать колоться прямо сейчас, я даже предплечье тебе для этого разбинтую. — Солас уже потянулся к его руке, как вдруг Нико отдёрнул её и произнёс:  
— Не надо.  
— Что, прости? Я не расслышал.  
— Жестокий ты человек, Уилл, — блондин ничего на это не ответил, продолжая выжидательно смотреть на парня перед собой. — Когда ты забрал шприц, то сказал «рано или поздно это тебя погубит». Спасибо, Златовласка, я понял это уже после сигарет. Можешь убрать героин и все мои шприцы или вовсе выбросить их. И открепи меня от батареи, неудобно же.  
Уилл снял наручники и уже начал собирать все психотропы со стола, когда решил спросить:  
— Уверен, что я могу всё это выбросить? — получив утвердительный ответ, Солас бросил всё в небольшой пакетик и направился на выход.  
— Ты куда?  
— В участок, наручники надо вернуть. Да и с этим, — он потряс пакетиком, — распрощаться не помешает.

* * *

— Я думал, ты избавился ото всех наркотиков, — по возвращению в квартиру услышал Уилл.  
— Не понял…  
— Ну как же, самый опасный наркотик — Уилл Солас!  
— Мне кажется, или ты флиртуешь.  
— Как знать, Роджерс, как знать, — ухмыляясь ответил Нико ди Анджело.


End file.
